Druken Fool
by Lady-of-Reecia
Summary: Bryan sees his crush out with another guy and gets drunk at the hotel bar. He then goes on a drunken quest to get his girl back. Can he win her over or will he just embarrass her to death.
1. white motrosity

_**Fuck **_friend zone. He wasn't even anywhere close to friendville anymore. Not even friendopolise. He _wished _he was that close. But no. He was somewhere at the far end of the _fucking_ frindverse.

The burly Russian grunted as thumped his empty glass on the bar. The bar attendant had given up on attempting to ask what he wanted or warning him to slow down, and just refilled his glass quietly. Bryan gulped it down in one go and before bringing it down to the bar again, so hard that the glass actually cracked. The guy behind the bar silently exchanged the glass, giving it back to him full. That made it the- what? 4th or 5th – broken glass in the last hour?  
"Hello there stranger." A hand trailed down his shoulder blade. He turned to break the females wrist that had dared to touch him but then stopped as his alcohol addled brain tried figure out what's going on.  
For a moment he thought it was _**Her**_, but that wouldn't make any sense. _**She **_would've known not to touch him, when he was in such a foul state. _**She**_ could have told by just looking at his face- even though it was void of any emotion- that he was angry. _**She**_ could always tell what he was feeling even when he put on- what _**she**_referred to as- his mask.  
But this female did look like _**her**_. At least a bit now that he was drunk.  
Her long brown hair curled at the tips just like _**Hers**_ did. (But it was the wrong shade of brown and the curl was artificial.)  
Her facial features looked similar (but were a lot harsher and thinner compared to_** her**_ soft, round ones. And they were covered in whorish makeup while _**she**_would only ever wear a small amount for special occasions.).  
Her lips were curved in a suggestive smile. (Unlike _**her**_cupids bow oneswhich would usually be grinning happily, or twisted in a mischievous smirk. Or – the one that tested every inch of his self-discipline- she would twist her soft, pink lips into the world's most innocent smile.) Her heavy lidded brown eyes were void of emotions. (and unlike _**hers **_– which are so full of passion and emotion he could often tell what she was thinking by gazing into them- they held none of the tiny , almost invisible specks of green in them.)  
Yet despite the fact that she clearly wasn't her, he had the vgue feeling he knew her.  
"huh?"  
"It's been a while." She said purred. "How about we catch up somewhere… more private."  
Still confused Bryan didn't budge until the woman slipped her hand and began to gently pull him up.  
"Come on big guy." She whispered and guided him out of the hotel bar.

He was still trying to figure out how the hell he knew her when he was stumbling into a hotel room, which was not his own.  
"Who-"he started to ask her after she closed the door behind her, but was cut off when she crushed her lips against his. He kissed her back even though he knew it wasn't **her**. He allowed himself to forget how he had screwed up his chance to be with** her,** how the woman he was kissing was way too aggressive and experienced to be **her**, how frustrated he was that the only time he got the guts up to kiss **his girl** was when while she was working in a bloody kissing booth for a charity event.  
He forgot everything, he closed his eyes and sunk into the fantasy.  
The fantasy that it was **his girl **slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
That it was His girl that was softly crooning his name in between kisses…  
**His girl** that was running her figures along his collar bones and shoulders until she pushed his shirt of his shoulders…  
**His girl** that was now trailing kisses along his neck and onto his chest as she gently pushed him on the bed… that was now climbing onto his lap… that was still kissing his chest as her fingers trailed up his left leg and onto his…  
"Jessie!" He moaned in surprise. The woman giggled at him and whispered:  
"hmm if you like that, I know something that will drive you crazy!"  
Bryans eyes shot open. That wasn't **her **voice. And he doubted Jessie ever say anything as slutty, even if he did get her into a position like this, and if she did say that, it still wouldn't have sounded so…well un-Jessie-ish.  
Not-Jessie was struggling to undo his belt, as Bryan shut his eyes and tried to forget again. But it didn't work. Now that the 'spell' was broken he just couldn't continue pretending that _that_ was Jessie. And since _that_ wasn't Jessie, he also couldn't pretended that Jessie wasn't on a Date with some asshole… that he hadn't seen her hugging that asshole in front of the restaurant- and to make things worse she hadn't done it while she was wearing that sexy innocent skirt and stripy knee socks… gods he loved her in those…

"looks like someone is getting excited!" the woman giggled as she finally managed to undo his belt and moved her attention to his pants button. Bryan ignored her and tried continue to think about Jessie. But then-just as not-Jessie was about to unzip his pants- a thought entered his alcohol muddled brain.  
What if Jessica was just about to unzip that fucker's pants?  
Bryan sat up in bed in horror.  
What if _he_ had used Jessie innocent and trusting nature, and led his little saint astray and into _his _bed?  
What if _he_ forced himself onto Jessie?  
Bryan stood up. He Ignored the annoyed yelped from not-Jessie as she hit the floor and began to head to the door.  
"Hey where are you going?"  
"I h-have to safe Jessie." He slurredly replied.  
"What about **ME**?" Not-Jessie hissed indignantly.  
"You're _**NOT **_Jessie!" Bryan said determinately and left the room.

Bryan staggered down the hallway and into the elevator.  
He was glade that this time, the all-girl league teams were housed in the same hotel as his team for a change. Impatiently he continued to press the 4th floor button. He growled at annoyance at how slow he stupid lift was going. Didn't the shit thing know that he was in a hurry? His mind kept on coming up with worse and worse scenarios about what the Dead-Man-Walking was doing to _**his**_Jessica.  
Finally bloody elevator stopped.  
He attempted to squeeze through the gap of the door as it opened, rather than wait, and almost fell out instead.  
Once he straightened himself up he turned and glared at the elevator doors suspiciously. Just then the second door opened and a weirdly dressed couple looked at him startled. The guy was wearing a grey suit with a white rose pinned to his lapel, white vest and a blue tie. The girl was even more ridiculously overdress in a white monstrously made up with way to many frills, sequences and bows. If he had to guess it had been part of a horrible 3 degree sewing machine accident. His second guess was a dress.  
"You're not Jessie?" he asked suspiciously.  
The couple shook their head no, as the guy pressed the button hurriedly again. They stared at him, looking at him in a mixture of fear and shock as the door closed again.  
The Russian shook his head irritated, as he started to make his way towards Jessie's room.  
_What a bunch of weirdo's. They're probably drunk. _Bryan thought as he continued to stagger down the hallway. _They must've come from a dress up party or a…. _It finally clicked. The _thing_- Bryan still struggled to think of it a dress- was a wedding dress. They must have been a bridal couple. He shrugged as stared at the door numbers on either side of him. Trying to recall which room was Jessie.  
Suddenly Bryan froze on the spot.  
What if Jessie and that git were a couple now? What if they married? But Jessie was his. She was supposed to be his, she _couldn't just _marry someone else!  
He let go the breath he didn't even realised he was holding. Happily he trudged on down the hallway.  
All was good. Saint Jessica would never betray him like that and simply marry some other bloke…. Well… not without a really good reason… like if she was pregnant. SO THAT was that gits master plan. _He'd_ knock up Jessie and force her to marry _him_, just so she could never be with him.  
Panic and anger rose in Bryan as he franticly searched for her room. Finally he found it. He began banging against the door.


	2. They call him Flipper

Jessie was drying herself of as she heard someone bang on the door.  
"Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time of the night?" She muttered annoyed as she hurriedly pulled on the t-shirt she had worn earlier.  
"I am coming!" Jessie hastily called out as the furious banging continued, while she was slipping into her skirt.  
"DJESSIE!" the person on the 'front' door roared and the banging got louder. Jessie paused for a sec. Only her Russian friends pronounced her name Djessie (she thought it was rather cute.) and it **DID** sound like Bryan… but why the hell would Bryan be attempting to break her door down?  
"DJESSIE! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! THIS IS YOUR ROOM!" (defiantly) Bryan shouted and started banging again. Making a split second decision Jessie quickly yanked on one of her knee socks while hopping towards the apparently insane boy, whom she just recently admitted to herself she had a massive crush on.  
"For the love of god Bryan, if you don't stop bashing the door, I am going to bash _your_ head in." Jessie growled as she pulled on the second sock. So perhaps it wasn't really fair to the other hotel guest, that she made him wait a bit longer than needed, but she really didn't want Bryan to see the nasty scar on her knee when he came to make a midnight call (you never know, he might be here to confess his undying love to her… yeah right) and secondly, she's often been 'Informed'- or better said teased- that Bryan liked her wearing knee socks. Especially after, what she dubbed, "the Kissing booth Incident", where he practically told her that he liked her in those, she had gone out of her way to wear them when she knew they would meet. (He might try and kiss her again…again yeah right…).  
"JESSIE! OPEN-"  
"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, Bryan! WHAT PART OF I AM COMING, DON'T YO-" Jessie began to yell as she yanked open the door only to become speechless as she stared at the sight before her.  
Bryan was swayingly holding onto the side of the door frame to stop himself from falling over…  
shirtless…  
and his pants half undone…  
Jessie swallowed hard and just knew that her face was a hot pink shade. Not even in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined Bryan standing so… sexily in front of her door. Too bad this perfect image was ruined by the reek of alcohol.  
"Bryan. What are you doing…here?" Jessie managed to blurt out, though to her horror her voice was a weird pitch.  
"I've come to safe you!" He announced swaying so dangerously, that Jessie worried that he was going to fall.  
"What are-" She started only to find herself being grabbed and pulled against a very, _very _firm chest.  
"Sssshhhh. I-it's going to be aaallllrright." Bryan said soothingly as he began to pat her hair gently while his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. "You don't not have to marry that jack-ass. Ssssshhh."  
"Marrying? What the hell are you babbling?"  
"I'll marry you and help you raise your baby."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jessie's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she tried to push yourself away from the seriously drunk boy, who by the look of it didn't even realise the she was trying to push him away.  
"It's ok Jessie babe. **I** know you're a good girl, but your sssooo innocent. You didn't know better. I p-promise everything wiilll be ok. I willll find that fucker and snap all of his necks for leaving you and the baby…" he trailed of and kissed the top of Jessie's head. Jessie had managed to push herself just far enough away to see past him. Jessie swore this had to be a nightmare as she saw pretty much the entire hall way's doors open, with a lot of her friends and rivals sticking their heads out to see what the racket was all about. She was especially mortified to see her twin and her teammates faces among them.  
"I AM NOT FUCKING PREGNAT YOU DRUNKEN MORON! NOW GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS INSIDE BEFORE I SNAP 'ALL OF _YOUR _BLOODY NECKS'!" Jessie growled furiously and thought she'd die of humiliation as her sister raised her eyebrows.  
"I AM NOT PRGEGNAT, HE IS OBVIOUSLY COMPLETELY PISSED AND IF ANYONE MENTIONS THIS- _**EVER**_- I WILL SNAPP YOUR NECKS TOO! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR BLOODY BED BEFORE I GIVE YOU'S A BLOODY NOSE!" Jessie hissed trying to cover her embarrassment with anger before slamming the door shut behind her.

The German girl rubbed her face before pinching her nose. She could defiantly feel a head ache coming on and she still had figure out how to get rid of that moron without him causing an even bigger scene.  
Annoyed that fate was once again laughing at her for thinking it possible that something romantic could ever possibly happen to her – especially anything romantic could ever happen with her _and_ Bryan – she turned around. Sighing as she made her way over to where the moron had collapsed on bed. she couldn't help but stare at the sight before her…  
Ok so he was a hot moron, she would admitted that as her eyes travelled over the half undressed platinum haired Russian, but he still couldn't stay… well he technically speaking he could. There were no rules against having someone stay in your room… and the bed was big enough…. And damn, he looked gorgeous sprawled out over her bed like that…  
Jessie shook her head and approached Bryan. She stood in front of him and prodded his leg with her foot.  
"Oi. This is my bed you can't sleep here." Jessica huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
Bryan didn't open his eyes when he asked softly.  
"You're really not pregnant?"  
"NO! I am most certainly not."  
"Are you sure?"  
"For heaven's sake, Bryan! Yes I am sure! I'm still a freaking virgin." Jessie was glade that Bryan's eyes were still closed so he couldn't see her clap hand in front of her mouth. She really hadn't meant to tell Bryan that. With her luck he would forget everything that happened tonight _except _for _that _piece of information. To her horror Bryan gave her his most perverted smirk.  
"OK! Time to call Tala, to come and pick you up!" Jessie announced quickly before Bryan found away make this already mortifying experience even more…well even more mortifying.  
Jessie grabbed her phone from her nightstand before she found herself being pulled onto the bed- no even worse- being pulled on top of Bryan. She end up practically sitting on top of his stomach, with one hand next to his shoulder supporting her weight and the one holding the phone firmly restraint in Bryans strong grip above his head.  
"So tell me, my little virgin, (Jessie groaned horrified at her new 'pet' name) what did you do on this date of yours? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Bryan asked huskily as his free had moved from playing with one of her wet strands of hair, to tracing the wet patch, where her damp hair had been, on the back of her shirt.

Jessie almost collapsed on top of him as her joints suddenly felt like they turned into jelly. With every breath he took he was driving her more and more insane- literally every breath.  
Because every breath he took caused his well-toned stomach muscles to gently brush – almost caress- her sensitive thighs…  
His bare skin brushing against her edge of her knee socks and then her skin… the skin were no one has ever touched her… were she didn't_ want_ anyone but him touch her, was all she could focus on Jessie's eyes fluttered shut and she had to bite her lips to stop herself from doing something incredibly embarrassing.  
"Well?" Bryan demanded after a couple of seconds.  
"W-What?" Jessie opened her eyes, as Bryan's voice snapped her out of her piece of heaven- or the worst torture ever; she hadn't quite decided yet. Bryan growled again.  
"I was asking whether he did he anything inappropriate to you?"  
"Firstly who the hell are you talking about and secondly you are the only one who ever dose anything inappropriate to me." Jessie said, hoping desperately that her voice sounded normal- though she was certain that it didn't.  
"Firstly I was talking about the guy you were on a date with and secondly good." Jessie couldn't help blush a bit more at the possessive tone in his voice.  
"I wasn't on a date."  
"Yes you were."  
"um I think I'd know a bit better then you if I was on a date or not." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
"Do not lie to me Jessica!" Bryan growled, his eyes narrowing and his fingers increased in pressure on both her back and her wristed. Not enough to hurt her just enough to say: _I am in charge and you'll do as I say._ If it had been any other else Jessie would have shoved their display dominance back in there face. With Bryan it made her want to roll over and please… metaphorically speaking of course….  
Well mostly metaphorically.  
"I saw you 2 together. Today. In front of the hotel restaurant."  
Jessie groaned.  
"Bryan you _Spatzen hirn _(A/N: German, meaning Sparrow brain. In English it would be Bird brain.). Is this what this entire fiasco is about? Because you were jealous that I went out to dinner with my _**UNCLE**_?"  
"He was your Uncle?" Bryan asked sceptically. Suddenly Jessie found this entire situation a lot funnier. (Probably since Bryan hadn't denied that he had been jealous.) She giggled a little at his face.  
"Yes, you drunken fool."  
"Really? Then he wouldn't mind if I did this." Bryan challenged and pulled Jessie's head down.  
Jessie blinked confused. Bryan's lips were pressing against hers. Now they were moving against hers. Was that his tongue brushing against her lips?  
….Wait a second…..  
….was Bryan kissing her?  
After she got her initial surprise, Jessie kissed him back and parted her lips for him, which judging by the feral growl, pleased him a lot.  
Bryan let go of her wristed and used that hand to steady her as he deepened the kiss, while his other one began to massage the nape of her neck. With her second hand now freed (and phone forgotten), Jessie used it to trail up along Bryan's arm, collar bone and finally down his chest where she let it rest on top of his racing heart.  
Eventually they had apart to breath.  
"Jessie." Bryan moaned softly as rubbed his nose against hers. Brown eyes scrunched shut tightly and ignoring as her entire body protested at what she was about to say next.  
"We need to stop." Bryan growled and tried to kiss her again.  
"You're drunk. I am not going to take advantage of you." Jessie whispered and tried to pull away.  
"Bryan please!" Jessie practically whined. It was hard enough for her to resist him without him attempting to give her what she wanted more than anything in the world. He let her go and Jessie slide of him grabbed her phone of the bed and clutched it as if it was a lifeline.  
Bryans face expression wasn't annoyed or hurt. No it was worse than that:  
He had put on his 'mask', hiding all of his emotions behind it. She must have really upset him, for him to go through the effort to hide in his drunken state.  
"I don't want to take advantage of you." Jessie repeated softly.  
"Whatever." Bryan pushed himself of the bed and found himself a spot against the wall to lean against, arms folded defensively across his chest. Biting her bottom lip Jessie walked up to him before hesitantly touching his arm, it was always a bit of a gamble touching Bryan when he was in that kinda mood but it felt important to her to be physical with him.  
"Bryan…" he brushed her of.  
"Fine I'll call Tala to pick you up, ok?" Bryan just grunted noncommittally. Jessie sighed as she selected Tala's number on the screen.  
Why weren't things with Bryan_** ever**_ straight forward? Why couldn't he see how much he meant to her? Why couldn't he ever try and kiss her when they weren't standing under mistletoe? Or she was working in a kissing booth? Or when he was as drunk as a stunk, and horney to boot, looking for a roll in the hay? That was why he was here right? What else could it possibly be, because if he cared he would understand her choice, right? Was she over thinking this?  
Finally Tala's answering machine came on. Jessie sighed again. Offcourse Tala wasn't going to pick up. It was Friday night. He was probably 'rolling in the hay with someone' himself. Jessie scrolled through her phone for Spencer's number, hoping he would pick up his phone.  
"You once told me that one of reason you call me Saint Jessica, is that I tend to make the choice that is right whether it benefits me or not." Jessie said softly glancing at Bryan who was still not looking at her. She turned away from him, since his silent treatment stung pretty bad and she rather not look at what she could have had, if she had been willing to sacrifice her morals and her friendship with him.

She listened impatiently to the phone ringing as 2 arms wrapped around her waist. Almost against her will, Jessie found herself relax against Bryan's broad frame. As soon as Jessie head hit his chest Bryan began to nuzzle and kiss her hair slowly traveling down towards her neck.  
"…Hello? Jessie?" Spencer's voice snapped Jessie back to reality.  
"uh Hi, Spencer. It's me Jessie." Jessie answered distractedly as Bryan began to place butterfly kisses just behind her ear.  
"….are you ok?" Spencer asked sounding slightly worried and slightly confused after she didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.  
Jessie blushed as she grabbed a tuff of Bryans fluffy hair and tried to not so gently to stop; Though if anything it seemed to encourage him.  
"Y-yeah! just peachy. Haha. Uhm can I ask you for a favour? Would you come and pick up Bryan, he- Bryan seriously stop that! I am on the phone!" Jessie hissed at Bryan, who had softly bitten her neck at the mention of his name.  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, Bryan- eeekk stop it! (this time he decided to lick her at his name.) h-he rocked up at my door. You think you could pick him up please?"  
"Is he alright?" Spencer asked sounding a concerned.  
"Right as rain, just extremely drunk. Actually I am surprised he can walk. I don't think I ever seen Bryannnnn…" Jessie trailed of as her eyes fluttered shut as Bryan started to nibble her ear lope.  
"uhm do you want me to call back later." Spencer asked this time sounding rather amused.  
"W-what? uhm, wait… No. oh crap." Jessie freed herself from Bryans grasp. She really wanted to die as she realised Spencer was trying to muffle his chuckles on the other side.  
"This isn't funny. He is drunk. He doesn't know what he is doing." She snapped.  
"Really? it sounds like he knows _**exactly **_what he is doing."  
"Are you going to get him or not?" Jessie huffed.  
"Do you really want me to?"  
"No, you know, I thought I just give you a call to make a complete ass of myself." Jessie rolled her eyes at him despite the fact he couldn't see it.  
"Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes. bye" Spencer said still sounding amused. Suddenly Jessie was extremely glade it hadn't been Tala or Ian on the other end. If spencer had been laughing at her, then the other 2 probably would've died laughing on the phone and she out of sheer humiliation.  
She Turned and glared at Bryan.  
"What the hell?" Jessie put her hands on her hips and glared at Bryan.  
"I like it when you say my name." he said shrugging. Jessie rolled her eyes again.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Jessie mumbled.  
"No it's: you've Cat to be Kitten me!" Bryan said grinning like a drunken fool as he traced along the slogan on her t-shirt, like a first grader reading.  
"Hey Jessie."  
"uhm yeah." Jessie hope he hadn't noticed.  
"You're not wearing a bra, are you?" of course he noticed.  
"No. I was in the shower when someone-and yes I mean you- tried to break my door down and I didn't have time to put it on. Now stop being a pervert." She slapped his fingers away, amazed that it was possible for her get even more embarrassed as she already was.  
"I am not a pervert. If I was a pervert I do this." He said sly, as his hand darted around her, under her skirt and pinched her bottom. Jessie Squealed and jumped away from his hand, which caused her to jump against Bryan, who was still pretty unsteady on his feet, causing him to fall onto the bed with Jessie partially onto top of him.  
"Jessie you know you didn't need to throw yourself at me, you could have just asked." Bryan giggled (yes actually giggled) to himself.  
"Oh shut up Bryan." Jessie groaned letting her head rest on him.  
"hmmm so now who is the pervert?" Bryan muttered. Jessie lifted her head.  
"what?...OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY!" Jessie jumped up, her face so red that Tala's hair would have been jealous, as she realized where she just had her face. She buried her face in her hands and wished she would just die already.

"Ssssshhhhh. It's ok. Everything will be just fffiiinnneee." Bryan whispered mumbled into her hair, pulling her back against his chest and rocking them, as if soothing a 5 year old.  
"ssshhhh. I am the world's most terrible boyfriend. I should have said nothing and just enjoyed it."  
It took Jessie's to work out what he said through her shame. Jessie decided not to enlighten Bryan that they weren't a couple. Because for the first time, Jessica believed in what Spencer had told her: Bryan liked her.  
As in really liked her.  
More than a friend.  
She thought of all the encounters she had with Bryan over the last couple of years. Now that she suspect that Bryan like so many things that left her angry, frustrated and/or confused made so much more sense. Some of the stuff were she had gotten absolutely pissed off with Bryan, were his attempts to be sweet and showing that he cared about her wellbeing (though what Bryan thought was sweet and caring did not match up with most peoples definition of the term.), and times were she had thought he was 'kicking her while she was down' were in fact attempts to cheer her up. Maybe the reason why things between Bryan and her never seemed to work was because they always tried too hard and over thought stuff. And probably because they were too stubborn to hear what the other person was really hinting and try to say under the disguise of their jokes, name calling and sarcastic remarks... And not admit feelings of any sort to one other probably didn't help either… and let's not forget their tempers. Those really didn't help.  
Maybe the best way for them to get together was too stop fighting to find a way to be together and simply _be_ together.  
After a moment, Jessie closed her eyes and tucked her head in the crook of his neck, so that her lips were pressed against his pulse. She brought one arm up and cupped his jaw; the other she brought down to rest on his chest again. Bryan stopped rocking them and just sat still for a moment before softly stroking her back. She allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of being totally surrounded by Bryan…  
of feeling his heart race underneath her hand…  
of only having a thin t-shirt separating her chest from his…  
She allowed herself for the first time to actually just be with Bryan, rather than trying to out-do him, impress him, denying her crush to herself, not letting him find out about said crush, how to beat him in a match or not embarrass herself in front of him.  
It felt clam and soothing, relaxing even. And it felt good.  
Real good.

"Jessie." Bryans breathed her name softly, while he cupped the back of her head. Jessie looked up slightly and let out a little gasp. Bryan was staring down at her (and the thing that Bryan did almost as good as blading was staring.).  
His green eyes began to search her brown ones. Jessie's breath came faster. Her heartbeat speed up. The look he gave her made her feel as if he couldn't see anything else in the world. No, more as if nothing else in the world existed. Just her.  
A small Apart of Jessie wanted to hide from the intensity of his gaze, but even if she had wanted to she couldn't look away.  
She was hooked.  
Completely addicted to that look and the feelings it created.  
Anticipation. Exhilaration. Beautiful. Important. Wanted. Needed. Euphoria. Sexy. Lust.  
Lust but not like she had ever felt before. Not even when she had watched Bryan work out at the gym or when he had kissed her before. It pooled under her belly and trickled through her body, burning hotter than any of Roll-fire's Lava attacks ever could. The parts of her skin that were touching his felt as hot as the surface of the sun and even more intense were they almost touching, as her skin became super-sensitive to his body. Every time their body's touched and separated and reconnected as they breathed, it send an electric shock through her. She didn't want to be not touching him. She wanted to be as close to him as it possible. Even closer if she could have it her way. She wanted to melt against him. Her t-shirt was causing a too great distance in between them. Not to mention his pants. Or her underwear for that matter.  
She didn't just _want _to be close to him. She_ needed _to be close to him. She needed it more than to breath. More than anything in the world.  
Almost as if he was sensing her need, he slowly lowered his head towards her.  
"Has any one ever told you, that there are green speckles in your eyes?" he purred, still closing the gap between their faces. Jessie's lick her suddenly every dry lips. She opened her mouth to answer him but he cut her off before she could even form a single word. Jessie let out a moan. She didn't care that it wasn't restrained or if anyone in the next room heard her. There were no words to describe the sensations that were overriding her mind. Only one thing mattered at that moment.  
Getting closer to Bryan.  
It was her new goal in life. It was the sole reason of her existence.  
She was barley aware that Bryan lowered them back onto the bed, this time with him on top. She couldn't help but moan softly whenever his hand (that wasn't stopping him from crushing her) found a new spot to touch her and mewl if he stopped. When he started to kissing and biting her neck, her hands found their way into hair, fisting it every time his teeth made contact with her skin.  
"Bryan!" Jessie gasped as he found a sweet spot just behind her ear. Bryan growled victoriously and focused his attention to the one spot.  
"Bryan!" One of hands moved to his shoulder, scratching and digging in her fingernails in an alternating rhythm. The other was still buried in his platinum locks. Jessie felt like she was about to burst from the sensation Bryan was causing her to feel. She wrapped her legs around one of his pulling him closer and her hand was clutching his hair so tightly that she almost pulled some out. Shifting her head, to give Bryan better access, Jessie found her head in the perfect position to kiss his collarbone. So she started with the occasional peck before mirroring Bryan's kissing and biting pattern.  
"Fuck, Jessie." Bryan gasped in between kisses. Jessie responded with a soft mewl.  
It turned louder as Bryan began to gently push his hand under her shirt.  
"Bryan!" Jessie gasped as Bryans hand slid steadly up to her-

_They call him Flipper,Flipper,  
faster than lightning,  
No one you see,  
is smarter then he!_  
_And we know Flipper  
lives in a world of wonder,  
flying under the sea!  
_  
"Fuck I forgot I called Spencer." Jessie groaned and let her head flop back down on the bed.  
Bryan burst out laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, while Jessie tried to find her phone without having to untangle from Bryan.  
Finally spotting it on the floor she pushed a slightly hysterical Bryan of her to answer it.  
"Hi."  
"Hello flipper!" Bryan called out before starting to laugh again.  
"…uhm flipper?"  
"Ignore him. I do." Jessie said shooting Bryan- who was now switching between laughing and sing Flipper- a warning look with no effect.  
"I'm back at the hotel. What's your room number?"  
_"-faster than lighting, No one you see-"  
_"fourth floor, room 35."  
"_-is smarter than he!"  
_"Ok I'll be up in a minute." Spencer hung up.  
"_And we know Flipper-"  
_"Bryan stop sing the flipper theme song. There are people next door that are trying to sleep." Jessie said as she hurriedly straightened out her clothing. Bryan stop for a second before he started singing again.  
"_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste-"_Jessie blushed.  
"Bryan, please! I liked it too, but please stop singing." the thought that her sister next door overhead her making out with Bryan crossed her mind as she grabbed her hair brush from her suitcase.  
"…do you regret it?" Bryan asked almost hesitantly after a couple of seconds of silence. Jessie stopped brushing her hair, tossed the hairbrush down, cupped his cheeks and kissed Bryan softly.  
"No. I could never regret kissing you. Ever."  
"Prove it."  
"Ok…uhm how?"  
"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Jessie face turned red again.  
"I'd like that."  
"It's a date than." He flopped back down on the bed, looking quite pleased with himself. He closed his eyes and continued to hum _I kissed a girl, _as Jessie quickly finished brushing her hair. Jessie couldn't help but smile. Partially because Bryan asked her out (even if he might not remember it in the morning), partially because he really seemed to have enjoyed kissing her and lastly because Bryan, who normally listen to bands like Metallica, Slip knot, disturbed and stone sour, was humming Katy Perry on her bed was enough material to tease him for a year or 2. Hey, just because they were now dating she doubt things would change between them. Well she hoped they wouldn't. Though there should be more kissing. Jessie glanced at Bryan. Defiantly more kissing.  
She slipped next to him and gently brushed his hair for him.  
"hhhmm that's nice." He purred. Jessie was sure if she looked pure bliss or euphoria, a picture of Bryan's current facial expression would be next to the definition.  
"hey you better not be falling asleep. Spencer will be here any second."  
"Cause he's faster than lighting!" Bryan offered grinning. Jessie couldn't help but giggle a little as his boyish face. She leaned forward and pecked him on the nose.

The door knocked.  
"I don't want to go." Bryan whined as he took her hand into his.  
"It'll be only for a couple of hours. Kay?" She patted his shoulder encouragingly, though she didn't really want him to go either. Bryan sighed and with Jessie help managed to get out of bed. They got half way to the door before Bryan pulled her into a kiss. It lasted probably longer then spencer would've liked, but neither of them seemed to care very much.  
"night." Bryan murmured before kissing her again. This time Jessie broke the kiss before they got to carried away.  
"Goodnight Bryan." She said softly. Lacing their fingers together again she guided him to the door before she changed her mind. Mentally bracing herself for the teasing she was about to receive, she opened the door.  
Spencer was leaning against the wall opposite to the door. He didn't say anything though the smirk on his lips told her that he knew _exactly_ why it had taken so long for her to open the door. Jessie blushed yet again and calmly said.  
"Thanks for coming."  
"You know you can't return him without the original packaging." The quiet Blader said with raised eyebrows as at his friend's appearances.  
"Hey, he rocked up here without a shirt at my door, alright." Jessie countered mock-annoyed.  
"And what about that? That wasn't you either?" Spencer asked with his eyebrows going even higher. Jessie looked to where he was pointing, and almost died of humiliation… again. Spencer had noticed Bryan's half undone pants and the evidence that Bryan _really_ liked kissing Jessie.  
"OH MY GOD! NO! THAT WASN'T ME! BRYAN, TELL HIM!" Jessie squealed horrified, all thoughts of anyone else in the hotel forgotten.  
"Jessie is not pregnant." Bryan said unaware of what they were talking about. Spencer eyebrows shot up again.  
"Not _that_ you moron! I meant about that." Jessie waved at his lower region.  
"Jessie is a virgin." Bryan announced proudly. Jessie face palmed herself, while Spencer tried not to laugh (not that Jessie being a virgin was funny but the way Bryan said it was like she had won Olympic gold).  
"It's the truth. She told me so herself." Completely missing what was so amusing.  
"Saint Jessica wouldn't lie about that." Even Jessie; who was so embarrassed there weren't even words to begin to describe it, especially since she noticed couple of doors had opened around them to catch the second part 2 of the Bryan is drunk and embarrassing Jessie show; had to try not to giggle.  
"Stop laughing. No one laughs at my girl." Bryan growled, swaying a bit as he started towards Spencer.  
"So you 2 finally managed to get your act together? What after 3 or 4 years?" He asked haughtily.  
"Why Spencer, aren't you talkative today? Did something good happen to you today, like-oh I don't know- you grew a pair and finally asked Natasha out?" Jessie asked in a sarcastic-cheerful tone crossing her arms defensively. Bryan snickered.  
"She's got a point. You've been in love with, 'Tasha for aaaaaggggeeesss. Probably even since before you were born." Spencer blush madly.  
"Yeah well I haven't had an opportunity." The blonde mumbled, somewhat annoyed at how the conversation turned on him.  
"Well here is a good opportunity she is standing right there." Bryan said pointing at the blonde woman that had just poked her head out of the door. Judging by her bright red face she had heard.  
Jessie felt bad. She hadn't seen her otherwise she wouldn't have brought her up.  
"Here I'll do it for you." And before Jessie or Spencer could stop him he staggered towards Natasha and called out loudly.  
"Oi, 'Tasha! My friend Spencer here has a massssive crush on you for like for ever. Like huge. He used to have posters and everything. AAaannnyyywayyy, He is going to pick you up tomorrow night at 7, ok?" Bryan said before he turned to Jessie and Spencer, who was doing a great imitation of a giant red koi watching a train wreck in slow motion, and gave them the thumbs up.  
"Sounds good Bryan. See my friend Natasha has had also a massive crush on the guy in question, and so would be absolutely delighted." Danny, Jessie older sister and Natasha's team mate, said out of sympathy for spencer or because she choose suicide by Natasha.  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Night."  
He staggered back to them.  
"I am on a roll!" He declared grinning. Spencer snapped out of his shock and grabbed Bryan by the ear.  
"Hey don't break him. His methods were stupid but effective. You apparently are taking Natasha out tomorrow." Jessie pointed out.  
"I'll take it in consideration while I kill him." Spencer growled before dragging Bryan by the ear.  
"Night Jessie!" Bryan called out, apparently still too drunk to feel the pain.  
"Night." Jessie smiled and shook her head as she watched Bryan stagger next to Spencer and starting to sing the flipper theme song again. He was an absolute fool when he was drunk. He was her fool though and quite frankly she would gladly suffer any number of humiliations as long as it remained that way.  
-

**AN:** Just a little something I came up with, after my friend XOAnn13OX wrote a chapter for Bryan and Jessie in her story the Kissing booth. I made a couple of references to it in it. I recon it's cute and it inspired me to write again. (go and check it out. ;) )So I Dedicate this story to You XOAnn13OX, it wouldn't have been possible without you.  
The story didn't turn out anything like I planned it, as it tends to happen with me when I write anything. For starts I didn't plan for it to be so long.  
Also I'd like to apologize for any spelling mistakes or errors in it English isn't my first language and I finished this 3 am.  
Also sorry about the blocking i tried to fix it as good as i could, but it got completely messed up when i uploaded it.  
Alright catch you later everybody!  
Maddi


End file.
